


Testing a Theory

by HigherMagic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: For Science!, Frottage, M/M, Rickyl Writers' Group, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/pseuds/HigherMagic
Summary: Rick has a hypothesis he needs to test, and Daryl is, of course, all too happy to oblige.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepriexperience](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepriexperience/gifts).



> Pri wanted rimming fic so Pri gets rimming fic.

Rick would be hard pressed to find a state of Daryl that he prefers over any other. He likes Daryl sweaty, worn-out, fresh from a run and right before the scent of his sweat turns stale. He likes Daryl with his hair wet from the sprinklers or the rain because he insists on being outside no matter what kind of weather, for at least an hour because it "ain't good bein' cooped up all day, Grimes, _shit_ ".

He likes Daryl when he's warm with sleep, cheeks pink, eyes barely open and cuddling against Rick before he remembers he's meant to be a manly man and that cuddling somehow doesn't fit into that cut-and-dry stencil. He likes Daryl when he's weak with exhaustion and slurring his words together, and falls into the middle of the bed and Rick has to manhandle him to make room for himself.

He likes Daryl when he's drunk, flirty and sly and pressing up against Rick's chest and pawing at his jeans, mouth wide and sucking on his neck in a way that will undoubtedly leave marks for Rick to look at in the mirror lately. He likes the smirk Daryl gets when he sees Rick looking.

But this is…this is definitely in his top three.

Daryl is on his hands and knees, knuckles white and pulling at the sheets so that one of the top corners has come off and it inching its way slowly down the bed. He's completely bare for Rick's wandering hands and hungry eyes, has been that way for a while now. Rick smiles and shifts his weight, kneeling between Daryl's spread thighs, and runs his hands up the strong bow of his lover's back until he curls his fingers around Daryl's shoulders.

He lets his weight rest on Daryl's back, hears Daryl's breath shudder and feels how he arches his ass up to grind against Rick's clothes cock. "How you feelin', darlin'?" he asks, nosing at Daryl's sweat-damp hair until the nape of his neck is exposed. He loves how, when he drags his teeth along a certain spot just shy of the hairline, Daryl's entire body breaks out in goosebumps.

Daryl turns his head to one side. His cheeks are red, upper lip curling back to let out a little growl. Rick chuckles and nips at his nape again just to hear his lover whine.

"Be a lot better if you'd just _fuck_ me," Daryl hisses, arching up against Rick again. He's burning up under Rick's hands, Rick slides his grip back down Daryl's skin, cups the jut of his hipbones, breathes in the scent of his sweat gathered in the dip of his spine as he pulls back to a kneeling position again. Daryl lets out a little whimper of loss. "Fuck, Rick, _please_."

Rick lets out a soft laugh again, digs his fingers in until they leave white lines when he drags his grip from Daryl's hips and to his ass, spreading him out to expose his hole. Daryl is already slick, trembling under Rick's gaze.

"I told you already," he says lightly, teasing, "I'm trying to perform an experiment. It's _science,_ Daryl."

"Fuck science," Daryl growls.

Rick grins and shifts his weight back so that he can lean down. With his thumbs, he spreads Daryl open, and then pushes his palms against Daryl's thighs to spread him out more so that he can lick across Daryl's hole, his tongue flattened out wide. Daryl lets out a soft sound like he's been punched, thighs tensing up and a tremor running down his spine.

" _Rick_ ," Daryl groans, and Rick smiles as he hears the sheets give another inch on the mattress. The free corner is almost by Daryl's head now.

Rick hums, closing his eyes and licking over Daryl's rim again. He pushes one of his thumbs just shy of it, gently pushing at his lover's perineum as Daryl whines and moans softly, pulling his thighs a little tighter together so that he can lift his hips to try and get Rick's tongue deeper. Rick obliges, pulling at Daryl's rim so that it opens for him enough to get his tongue inside. He can't get far – Daryl's body keeps tensing up, shuddering with every flick and thrust.

"God, Rick, _please_ ," Daryl gasps, flinching when Rick gently gathers some of his spit on his finger and slides one into Daryl's ass alongside his tongue. "Mm, fuck -."

"Enjoying yourself?" Rick asks, grinning when he curls his finger down and brushes against Daryl's prostate. The sounds Daryl lets out is almost pained, his hole clenching tightly around Rick's finger as he rubs it against Daryl's sweet spot for a moment, before withdrawing.

"You're an _asshole_ ," Daryl growls, hissing when Rick leans in and licks again, curling his tongue to drag against Daryl's rim in a way that makes Daryl shiver and clench up under his tongue. " _God_ , Rick, I can't come like this – you gotta – gotta do _something_. _Please_."

"Mm, I don't believe that," Rick murmurs, and puts his finger in his mouth to get it wet again before he slides it back into his lover's ass. Daryl does look amazing like this, shining with sweat and burning hot between his legs. Rick's cock _aches_ with the desire to bury himself in his lover's heat, feel Daryl fall apart underneath him and hear him scream for real, but he resists.

"Rick, _please_." God, he sounds so sweet when he begs. Rick hums and slides his finger in as deep as he can, finding Daryl's sweet spot once more. He knows as soon as he does – Daryl always makes this low, _satisfied_ sound whenever Rick brushes against it. He circles slowly, just shy of that little bundle of nerves, and lowers his mouth down to lick around Daryl's sensitive rim as he does so.

Daryl shifts, moaning softly, grinding back against Rick's finger as best he can, and then forward onto the single pillow Rick had placed beneath his hips before they started. It's not enough friction to get him off, Rick is sure, but he's determined to try. He wants Daryl lax, sated, totally fucked out before he even thinks about himself.

Daryl twists his fists in the sheets and _moans_ as Rick rubs hard against his prostate, Rick can feel his body clench down tightly and his shoulders curl in like someone grabbed him, there's a flush of red spreading down his back. His thighs are shaking. Rick doesn't let up, rubbing mercilessly as Daryl's cries get higher-pitched and more urgent, his breathing gets shaky.

"Doin' so well, darlin'," Rick murmurs, pulling back just far enough to nip at Daryl's back. He pulls his finger out, spits on his fingers and slides two back in, stretching his lover out and going back to rubbing at his prostate. Daryl's breathing goes slow, just for a moment, before it kicks back up to that ragged, unsteady rhythm.

Rick pushes himself up onto his knees so that he can plaster himself along Daryl's back, his free arm braced on the bed by Daryl's chest. Daryl shoves his hips up, grinding as hard as he can on Rick's fingers, and turns his head so that he can see Rick. Rick leans down, collapsing down to his elbow, and steals Daryl's slack mouth in a kiss.

"Know you're close," Rick says. After so long together he knows the tunes and tricks of Daryl's body as well as his own. Daryl is shaking almost constantly now, eyes clenched tightly shut. Rick leans down to kiss him again, first his mouth, then his jaw, before he noses to the back of his sweaty neck and opens his mouth wide to bite down there, too.

"Ah, _shit_ ," Daryl hisses, tensing up. His shoulders bunch together and then suddenly go lax and Rick lets out a little snarl of victory, licking over the tender bite he just left as he feels Daryl's body clench up, release, spasming tightly around his fingers as Rick continues to rub at his prostate, fucking him mercilessly with his fingers. "Fuck, _Rick_ , shit – God _damn_."

Daryl in orgasm has to be Rick's favorite way to see him. He decides it in that moment, as he feels the tremors run down his lover's spine and listens to Daryl's breathing as it slows from the high-pitched, heavy panting and calms down to something more hitching, a flinch whenever Rick brushes too hard against his sensitive spot. After another moment Rick pulls his fingers out and kneels between Daryl's legs again. He pushes Daryl's thighs apart and leans down to lick over Daryl's loose, relaxed hole.

Daryl lets out a wounded sound, trying to pull away, but he can't with the way Rick is holding him. Rick curls his fingers under Daryl's thighs to keep him still as he sinks his tongue into Daryl, humming softly until Daryl gives another little shiver.

" _Rick_ ," Daryl murmurs, voice just past the point of fucked-out now, and that's when Rick stops, knowing when his lover is too overstimulated to continue. He smiles and moves so that he's laying over Daryl, his warmth blanketing the other man. Daryl grabs onto his wrists tightly, holding him still as Rick's body lines up perfectly against his, Rick's mouth at Daryl's neck, his cock sliding against the dampness he left between Daryl's legs.

Daryl moans, sated and soft. "You gonna fuck me?" he asks, all drawl now. Relaxed and loose, he's like an offering from an old Pagan God for Rick's pleasure. Rick hums and nuzzles against Daryl's sweaty hair.

"No," he says, knowing that even though Daryl is offering, he's likely too sore and sensitive for Rick to really fuck him like his blood is burning to. Instead Rick grinds against Daryl's ass, slow and dragging, and closes his eyes and imagines he's sunk deep into Daryl's body. Daryl always feels so fucking _good_ inside, like he was made perfectly for Rick to fit into.

Daryl hums, lifting his hips for Rick to get more friction as he grinds his hips. Rick pulls a hand free just enough to push his lounge pants down and free his cock, and he spits on his palm and slicks the head and shaft up so that when he drags his cock against Daryl's ass it glides a little more smoothly. He shudders, growling softly at the feeling.

"You can," Daryl says, turning his head and looking at Rick out of the corner of his eye. He's smiling, lazy and lax. "If ya want."

Rick shakes his head. "Wanna…just like this," he says. His breathing is already getting unsteady, as he watches his cock slide between Daryl's cheeks and his breath hitches whenever the head of his cock catches on Daryl's spit-slick hole. He could probably fuck Daryl like this, he's likely stretched enough, but Rick won't risk it. He's already _so close_.

Daryl hums, stretching out underneath Rick like a lax cat. There's something about Daryl like this – so sweet and relaxed and trusting under Rick's weight – that hits Rick hard behind the eyes and drags his orgasm from him like a wreck sinking to the bottom of the ocean. His vision whites out as he sinks between Daryl's thighs and lets out a low, rough groan of his own.

Daryl gives a soft moan of pleasure as Rick comes, dirtying up his thighs and Daryl's ass even more. Rick shudders, leaning down, and kisses any part of Daryl his mouth lands on – his neck, the back of his head, his cheek and jaw when Daryl turns his head. He wraps an arm tightly under Daryl's shoulders when Daryl leans up and moves to kiss him properly as their breathing slows and their heartbeats return to normal.

When Daryl pulls away, there's a smirk on his face and his eyes are bright with satisfaction and mirth. "So, good results f'r the experiment?" he asks.

Rick grins and kisses him again. "As men of science, we should really test the theory more than once, but it's a promising start," he teases, and Daryl rolls his eyes and shoves Rick off of him so that they can both climb out of the bed and head for the showers, kissing and reaching out for soft touches the entire way there.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Testing a Theory - Edit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631952) by [PixieReedus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieReedus/pseuds/PixieReedus), [Rickyl_edits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickyl_edits/pseuds/Rickyl_edits), [YeyaGrimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeyaGrimes/pseuds/YeyaGrimes)




End file.
